Marrying A Storm
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's Tenth had a sudden decision of marrying you -as Arashi- and his Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato. Much to your and Gokudera's chagrin, the Decimo clarified that his decision was final. You know you wanted it before, but you forgot why you had a change of mind. Hayato on the other hand was blackmailed by the Decimo and the rest. Will two storm unite?


**Title: Marrying a Storm**

**Character: Gokudera Hayato x OC (Kamakari Arashi)**

**Genre: Slight Humor/Romance/Slight Drama**

**Rating: T+ for words (use of bad words)**

**Summary: All of the sudden, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's Tenth decided that you and his right hand man and Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato should marry soon. The problem is, whenever both of you are around together, sparks usually flies in every direction. Frustrating the rest and slowly angering both the Cloud and Mist Guardians respectively. Not stating your reason of disliking the Italian, Hayato was forced to find it out as result of blackmail from the rest of the guardians and the Juudaime himself. And will also become the reason for him to learn what he truly feels about you.**

**Author's Note: FIRST KHR fanfic! ^_^ hehehehe, it took me so many stories to read before I can half convinced myself that I knew Ahodera half of what and who he is... I am still confused about the whole KHR things so if there's something amiss, please do educate me. It would be an immense help! And about the KHR characters involved, well I intentionally made Tsuna 'grow up' a bit from his usual KHR personality ^_^ and the timeline here is 10 years from the last latest arc. hope you enjoy~ saa, I am having a bad headache since I wrote this, out of excitement I guess ^_^ oh it is a first person view okay?**

* * *

**oOo**

**Division One: A Long Forgotten Proposal (Part One)**

**oOo**

"I guess it's time for the two of you to marry," Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi said from his chair that instantly made me look at him like he had grown another ten more heads. "The proposal's been made a long time ago and I guess it's time to take it into action."

Both Chimney and I slammed our hands against the hard surface of the wooden table, startling the rest but not Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya. The Decimo raised a hand to cut whatever I or Chimney's about to protest and voicelessly tells us to sit down.

"I am not going to take back what I've said. It's decided and I would not take no for an answer," Tsuna declared with finality, nodding his head towards Reborn's direction. The infant Arcobaleno nodded back and shifted his eyes on our direction. I could hear Chimney's snort as I lowered my gaze on my lap and gritting my teeth in frustration.

"It's about time you both settle down don't you think?" Yamamoto-kun said gently, pointing out the obvious. I wanted to shoot him an 'I-know-that' look but refrained myself from doing so. He is a nice guy after all, not like someone I know.

"He is right Arashi-chan," Sasegawa-san second the motioned with a smile. "Sawada knows what's he's talking about. Besides, aren't you trained to be this Octopus Head's wife?"

I can't take this anymore. So I stood up and looked straight into my loving Decimo's amethyst orbs. "I'm going. I believe this could be discussed some other time." With a bow, I headed quickly to the door and shut it with breaking record speed behind my back.

I could hear Chimney's rampaging voice behind the door and if he's thinking that I want it, then he'll have to think again. The feeling is mutual and I would rather enter spinster's club than to end up tied to him for eternity.

That would be an absolute funeral on my part.

oOo

I couldn't sleep. Decimo's words rings in my head like that irritating alarm clock he gave me many years ago. The meeting awhile ago has an agenda that caused me a migraine for the rest of the day. I know he has nothing but good intentions but now, those good intentions hadn't even reached my sense of understanding. And what I don't understand is why should it have to be that freaking hot-headed chimney of all people?

But come to think about it, wasn't it I who's eager of marrying that stupid walking smoke bag ten years ago? Wasn't it I who said yes to Reborn's proposal of someday marrying that idiotic dynamite freak? If then so, what happened? Why in the world did I have a change of mind?

_Thud, thud, thud _

_Bang!_

Shit, what now? That sound came from the room across mine. I instantly draw out two .45 caliber guns from the side of my bed, putting a silencer on each and marched out with a one solid intention of shooting down the no brain intruder.

Knowing that in the past years, no one had ever dared to trespass inside the Vongola Mansion or else they'll face inevitable retribution first from Hibari Kyouya and eventually with Rokudo Mukuro...knowing how sadistic they are when it comes on the aspect of punishment. One physical and one mental.

As I reach the door, luckily for me and unfortunate for the intruder, it was left wide open. And as a foot takes a step forward with one of my guns aiming straight ahead, I could see from the light of the moonlight there stood that _Ahodera_ and a woman in his arms -a whore as I presume- exchanging kisses like there's no tomorrow.

It was never new for me to hear rumors about Hayato making up with whoever whore he laid fancy with. He is a man after all and based from experience, he is doing this disgusting stuff as a rebellious act on something he abhors. And I know exactly what it is.

It's none of my business but rules are rules. Having some outsider inside the mansion is forbidden and it is so disappointing to know that it was him who crossed the line... in spite that he is the most loyal among Decimo's Guardians. And for another unknown reason, I am really angry about it.

"Get. Out." I hissed as I aimed both my guns, one each to their faces, the silencer's cold metals touching their heated skins. "**Now.**" I growled loudly finally startling Hayato, first and quick to react jumped away, tumbling the woman down on the cold marble floor with one of my guns' edge kissing her flushed cheek. Her eyes wide with shock, frozen at her spot on the floor.

"What's your problem?!" Hayato ferociously snapped at me, my eyes and my gun remained darted on his newly paid whore, who's now turning white. I ignored him, "Go grab your things, _mademoiselle. _Fix yourself before you leave. And make sure no words as you exit this place. _Comprenez-vous? Oui?_[1]"

The poor woman nodded her head violently and did exactly what I told her to do. The pesky Italian chimney on the other hand was furiously raking his hair with his free hand as his raging eyes darted right straight to me. I am so used with that preposterous glare of his and he knows I don't care.

As the woman finished doing what I instructed, she looked at me with those very beautiful blue eyes of her. "I believe you remember the way around do you?" She nodded her head as I shove the bundle of money I found on the floor, on her face, "_Tenir compte de votre travail cense etre effectue_ [2]". And I advice you to make wise use of that money, is that clear?" I saw tears swells at the rim of her eyes as her lips trembles into a smile. "Now go. I don't want to see you here again." With a bow, she made her way out and left just Hayato and me in the room.

"Fuck you Gokudera! You are **my **problem!" I burst out finally, pointing my guns on his direction. "How dare you do it here of all places?! You of all people should know it is forbidden!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, storming my way to him, the guns now making contact with his face.

His ocean green eyes look way pass over the gun and straight to my own smoky grey one with unflinching Dutch courage. I wanted to pull the trigger and shoot him right into his face but my hands are not cooperating. Then I saw his hand resting a top of my outstretched hands and gently pushing them down.

"Are you happy you scared her out of her wits?" Were the first words come flying out of his lips. "Whatever I do is none of your business wench." He hissed right into my face, "You are not my wife so shut the hell up." My eyes twitch with restrained anger but I didn't bother to raise a hand against him. He flashed a smug grin and tauntingly shove his lips near to mine.

"Do it somewhere else." Was all I could manage to say as I turned around and walked away. But before I could even open the door to my room, I heard the tapping of his shoes on the floor then he said, "I love what you're wearing by the way. It, uh, shows lovely part of your skin. Nice legs I might add."

I could feel my face heats up. I hadn't realized that I walked out unwittingly only in my almost transparent nightgown. I immediately closed the door behind me and slumped on the floor, the tears burning in my eyes, overwhelming the feeling of embarrassment I felt a while ago.

"Why? Why am I so vexed?" I ask to no one, confused why do I feel so suffocated inside.

oOo

And another day's going to start as I put on my coat and tie, brushing my bluish-grey hair and tied it in a messy bun I am so lazy to fix. Today's assignment is to escort our Decimo to an important meeting with a certain allied famiglia from the south. Tagging me along, I don't know why. On this kind of events, it was always the six Guardians (minus Rokudo who most of the times was hard to find) who go with him.

A knock on the door startled me from my musing and Yamamoto's voice echoed through the closed-door, "It's time we head out Kamakari-chan."

Sigh, if only he learns how to behave properly like this guy who he always calls baseball idiot. That would be heaven sent.

"Oui, coming Yamamoto-kun." I called out as I take a last check in the mirror. My eyes are puffy so I have to make sure I won't do eye contacts with Tsuna or else interrogation will surely follow.

That would be hell.

oOo

Being in that house was a nightmare; I told Tsuna when we're already in the car. He would just reach a hand and pat my shoulder, telling me that everything's going to be just fine. But, when you're called _race mixte,_[3] makes my scalp prickles. Old wounds I thought had healed were once again heavily scraped with salt.

I sighed and wished so hard -even though Tsuna won't say- that I can concede to what he just said but my life being so gloomy finds no room for such happiness. I tried once but I failed ten times. I saw Hayato's eyes from the mirror, looking straight at me and never flinching. And if it's pity I see, then I don't need it.

"And what are you staring at you octopus headed Italian monkey?" I asked in a toneless voice. Tsuna smiled weakly and Yamamoto as well. "Do you want me to hurl both lips of my guns against your face again?"

"And who are you calling Italian monkey woman?" He snapped back, throwing me a dangerous glare. "Look at yourself! You didn't even bother to put some make-up on! How will I find it in my system to even marry you if you don't even make an effort to look half decent?"

I frowned at that. It shouldn't affect me but why am I so irritated? And what does it has to do with what I asked?

"I am a mafia member not a whore you senseless walking chimney! And don't dare talk about decency because you don't even know how become decent. And puh-leez! Whoever said I am willing to marry a dynamite freak?" I explode my arms akimbo to my chest and focused my eyes on the passing scenery from the window instead.

"Na, that's enough you two. Don't you know opposites attract?" Tsuna commented from his seat. "And Gokudera, what's with the guns against your face again? I believe we are not in the same page."

I heard Hayato gulp as he tries his best to explain his disgusting attitude the other night. I sighed and totally shut out the world outside my own.

oOo

Haru with a smile distributed seven colored gowns to each one of the female occupants in the large receiving area of the mansion. Imagine the visible grimace on my face as she gently dump the gown I'm suppose to wear for that very special occasion in my hesitant hands.

Why can't I wear my usual uniform instead?

oOo

And the day Vongola Decimo has been eagerly waiting had finally come. A nuptial between a Sawada and a Sasegawa. Lovely pair.

I lend a helping hand to Kyoko as she walk across the huge living room, her tummy starting to form a bump amidst the virginal white gown she's wearing. Today is the day that will declare her in the eyes of both God and law as wife to our loving Juudaime and eventually making her primary mistress of the famiglia. Everyone's excited and so am I. But there are some things that I am not so crazy about. Like the gown I am wearing now. I feel rather naked with this on my skin, exposing my back and my arms that were so accustomed under the mafia coat. And the make-up on my face. The color above my eyes matches the color of the gown, and the thin line of kohl across my eyelids made my eyes doll-like. The jewelries. The necklace with a very luminous ruby pendant hanging at the middle of my collarbone. The earrings hanging like chandeliers in my ears, the stones matching the pendant. Most of all, the ruby crystal drops scattered around my hair, contrasting the color of my hair. All of these are not the mafia me.

"You look stunning today Arashi-chan," Sasegawa-san commented behind me, he look handsome himself in a tuxedo. "Actually you look stunning every day, much more today." He added in case he offended me. I flashed my almost forgotten smile.

"You talk like that when you're nervous," I said in fact, pulling up courage from him. "Don't worry, Hana will drool seeing you exceptionally handsome today Sasegawa-san." I assured him. He offered his arm and I took it with a smile. We said our see-you-later to Kyoko and headed out from the living room. It's going to be an extravagant day and I'm determined to make it worthwhile whatever happens. Even if it means that I'll have to postpone any possible appointment between Hayato and my twin guns.

oOo

Who ever invented that stupid tradition -of whoever female catches the wedding bouquet will marry next- should suffer severe punishment. All eyes are on me as the arrangement of rainbow-colored flowers landed without a warning in my hands. Cheers roared as Kyoko congratulated me for a job well done.

"Don't you think it's a sign?" Kyoko whispered to me, giggling. I flashed a confused look as she pointedly darted her eyes towards _Tako-Hedo_'s direction. "Next would be the garter throwing. I'll ask Tsuna to make sure Gokudera-kun gets it." With a devilish wink, the Vongola head mistress joined her husband.

And here I am, waiting for the impending doom. Now I regret leaving Bleu and Vert in my room. Great.

oOo

And if looks could really kill, Hayato would be so dead by now. As Kyoko had said, and with a very annoying help from fate, here I am, one thigh exposed for the public to see as Chimney slips the garter with the crowd shouting 'higher' on top of their lungs. I know I am giving him my best murderous glare but on the look of things, he instead take it as an encouragement to tease me for his own expense.

"I would say this again," he looked up with mischievous glints lurking on his ocean green eyes. "You have nice legs. I remember vividly the night I saw it for the first time." He smugly said, seeing the visible pink patches on my cheek. "I see blushes **my **wife."

"You better enjoy this as long as you can," I warned him face to face, my lips barely touching his. I could hear the crowd cheering but what I care for now is to blast him down even without my twins. "Because after this, I am so going to kill you. Sink that to your smoking head." And to put an end to what he started, I lightly kissed his lips and gave him a smirk.

"You challenged the wrong person Gokudera Hayato. Want to know how loyal I am to Sawada-dono?" I stood up from the chair and gave him a chilly smile, "Don't make me consider the proposal."

As I walk away from him, I could feel my knees trembling. How I managed to do those, I have no clue. Especially the 'kissing' part. Whatever the reason that made me do it, I am clueless. It's as if something guided me without me knowing it.

"Are you alright? You seem so flushed," Decimo inquired, the word worry clearly written across his face. I placed a hand on his arm and smiled my best.

"No worries, Sawada-dono. You enjoy this day, I'll just go ahead and take some rest." I said with a vindication of assurance, leaving hastily to not start longer conversation.

I am having a headache in the name of Gokudera Hayato.

oOo

I woke up with a headache. I groaned as I tried to get up and pull the curtains aside. It's a total downpour outside and it means no external agendas should be done when the weather's having its tantrum. I stood kind of lost in the glass window when a soft knock from the door made me turn around.

It's Reborn. I smiled, "Good morning Reborn. Is there something I might help you?" I inquired, watching the infant Arcobaleno takes its spot on the bed.

"What made you change your mind about Gokudera-kun?" He questioned frankly, startling me on my spot. "Was there something he did to offend you so?"

I giggled nervously and shook my head. Honestly, I am asking that to myself. But no matter how many times I tried to answer my own questions, I only end up with nothing.

"I don't know," I honestly responded, sitting beside the Sun Arcobaleno. "But you know what Reborn?" Reborn looked up to me, "I had this pestering feeling when I hear rumors or see him with someone else. It is burning and very painful. Why is that so?"

Reborn nodded and smiled at me, "Then tell me everything about this pestering feeling. We have the morning to discuss about it."

Why am I having this hunch he's up to something?

oOo

And I was right. I am now stuck here in the library with the person who is nowhere in the list of my most favorite people. I am a hundred percent sure this is Reborn's doing. All Reborn's doing.

I'm not happy about it. But I feel funny inside. It's like all my internal organs are doing somersaults in their own accord. And my cheeks are blushing red even though I'm not sick.

And Chimney's watching me like I'm that amusing. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I don't want this either so don't get the notion I asked for this. The feeling's mutual," He said from the other side of the long table, putting on his eyeglasses, his eyes never leaving the periodical in his hands. "Wipe that admiring look off in your face," He added with tease as he caught me staring at him.

"I am not admiring you, you stupid Italian monkey. I just want to see with my eyes how unfortunate of me to be stucked with you of all people." I snapped back, taking my own eyeglasses off and closing the large volume in my hand. "Really, I would rather get stucked with either Hibari or Rokudo for all I care. At least they don't annoy me, unlike you."

He sighed, "It seems you have no choice then, **you're **stuck **with **me. Whether you like it or not, bear with it." He pulled his eyes back to the periodical and resumed reading it like I was never here in the same place with him.

I picked up another book, Chaucer's The Canterbury Tales, and tried my best to focus on the book's content. Unfortunately, my mind's busy thinking of something else that every words my eyes was. reading doesn't exactly registers in my brain. I groaned and gave up.

Great. Just thinking that we were instructed that we stay at the library unless Tsuna summons us. And by the looks of it, they're not going to let us out of here until the night breaks. I laid my head on my folded arms on the table and closed my eyes.

I am trying to tell myself that everything has a reason. Of course being stuck here with Hayato has a definite reason. But, is there a valid reasons why it is like I lost a piece of my memory and I can't find it in myself to know why I hated him so?

Opening my eyes, I saw Hayato too absorb with what he's reading. He looks so relaxed that I am no longer aware that I am now watching him. I know I am feeling a spark of what they called admiration, but the question is why?

oOo

end of division one

oOo

**hitsuzen: so? what do you think? btw, the whole story is on a first person perspective ^_^ I know there are OOCs here, well it's just, the timeline is 10 years after the latest arc so I am giving the assumption that as the years progressed, they did too, not just physically but personality-wise and emotionally as well. so if you have some comments in mind, do drop a message okay? your ideas would be a big help.**

**notes:**

**1. it means "do you understand? yes?"**

**2. consider your supposed to be job done.**

**3. mixed breed**

**I never did French Class so pardon if I well mixed things up ^_^"**


End file.
